Simple Pleasure
by Myosotis sylvatica
Summary: Kata bahagia tak sepatutnya bersandar bersama dengan ke-'alay'-an, namun apa daya jika Ron yang mengalaminya?/ for SecretValentine / Untuk kamu.


"Ayah, bolehkah aku makan es krim itu." ujar gadis berambut ikal merah dengan mata secerah madu pada sesosok lelaki yang menggendongnya.

"Tentu saja Tuan Putri, kau akan segera mendapat apa yang kau inginkan segera," jawab sang ayah sambil menjawil hidung mungil anaknya. "Dengan syarat, jangan beritahu ini pada ibumu tentu saja!" tambahnya.

"Aye sir!" jawabnya dengan riang, gelak tawa mengiringi langkah sang ayah yang sedang menggendong gadis manis itu di atas pundaknya.

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : **HarPott** milik bunda **JK. Rowling**

 **Dedicated** for **Secret Valentine 2018**

 **Enjoy this fic!**

 **.**

 **Simple Pleasure**

Suara gelak tawa tersebut perlahan menghilang bersamaan dengan masuknya sinar mentari yang nyatanya tak mampu mengganggu tidur lelaki bermarga Weasley ini.

"Hei, sudah pagi, bukankah hari ini akan ada rapat di kantormu sayang?" kecupan hangat di kedua pipi masih belum cukup membangunkan Ron Weasley dari kehangatan ranjang miliknya, namun suara erangan sudah mampu menjadi tanda bahwa segala usaha Hermione untuk membangunkan sang suami sudah membawa hasil.

"Ini masih terlalu pagi Mione," jawab Ron sambil mendudukan diri dan memeluk Hermione sebelum Hermione melangkah keluar kamar. Hermione hanya tersenyum kecil, merasa cukup dengan segala kebahagian yang dimilikinya saat ini, tangan Hermione menggenggam kedua tangan Ron seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dada bidang sang suami dan duduk dipangkuannya.

"Masih terlalu pagi dan akan terus seperti itu jika kau tidak benar-benar membuka kedua matamu ini," jawab Hermione seraya mencium kedua kelopak mata Ron yang belum benar-benar terbuka dan terkikik geli melihat tampang suaminya yang acak-acakkan namun nampak seksi.

Kecupan kecil pada bibir Hermione mampu meredam kikikan geli miliknya menjadi senyum merekah, dan berubah menjadi ciuman hangat di pagi hari yang sangat cerah ini.

"Bagaimana kabar Tuan Putri ayah pagi ini?" kecupan di bibir kini telah berpindah pada perut buncit Hermione, Hermione mengelus kepala Ron dengan hangat,

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin bahwa anak kita adalah seorang perempuan?" Hermione bertanya kebingungan, sebab menurut hasil pemeriksaan di dunia muggle anaknya adalah seorang lelaki.

"Karena aku sudah bertemu dengan Putri kita dalam mimpi, dia sangat cantik dan manis, dia memiliki mata secerah madu dan rambut ikal berwarna kemerahan, serta memiliki bintik merah pada kedua pipinya, sangat cantik bukan?" jawab Ron dengan mata berbinar-binar cerah, tak ayal mampu membuat senyum Hermione tak luntur.

"Iya, iya, aku percaya. Sudah, sekarang waktunya bersiap. Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat dan pakaianmu. Lekas mandi sana, akan kumasakan makanan spesial untukmu." Kecupan terakhir sebelum Hermione menuju dapur menutup percakapan mereka.

* * *

Hermione mengaduk-aduk sup asparagusnya dengan konstan dan sesekali tangannya yang bebas mengusap perutnya dengan penuh cinta. Dicobanya kembali rasa dari supnya itu, setelah dirasa cukup, dimatikannya kompor miliknya dan dengan sekali lambaian tongkat, sup yang masih panas itu kini telah tersaji di atas meja makan.

"Ron! Cepat turun, sarapan sudah siap." Teriak Hermione, tak lama kemudian Ron datang dengan dasi yang masih belum terpasang dengan benar dan tangan yang sedang menenteng tas kerja.

Hermione dengan sigap membawa tas kerja Ron ke atas meja dan memasang simpul dasi untuk suaminya, "Aromanya sedap sekali, " decak Ron penuh kekaguman. "Nah, selesei. Sekarang saatnya kita sarapan."

Suasana di ruang makan mereka begitu penuh kehangatan dan keceriaan, meski tak sedikit pula omelan Hermione tentang cara makan Ron yang sangat berantakan mengisi pagi mereka.

"Hati-hati di rumah, jika ada apa-apa segera hubungi aku." kecupan pada kening, hidung, bibir, dan perut menutup konvensi mereka sebelum Ron masuk ke dalam perapian dan menghilang dalam pusaran api berwarna hijau. Hermione hanya mendengus pelan, sambil mendudukkan dirinya yang terasa letih dengan segala kegiatannya di pagi hari.

Hermione sedikit berjenggit ketika perutnya terasa nyeri, anaknya ini benar-benar kuat ketika sedang menendang-nendang. "Hush, hush, sedang aktif sekali ya sayang? Ayahmu barusan berangkat kerja, kita tunggu di rumah saja ya sayang?" ujarnya sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang terasa nyeri barusan.

Setelah dirasa tak nyeri lagi, Hermione bergegas menuju dapur dan merapikan segala kekacauan dengan sekali lambaian, namun nyeri di perutnya semakin tak terkira, hampir saja ia terjatuh jika tidak ada Ibu mertuanya yang barusan datang menahan tubuhnya.

"Astaga Mione, kan sudah kubilang untuk tidak banyak bergerak! Usia kandunganmu itu sudah sangat tua, kau harus berhati-hati! Untung Ibu segera datang." Sembur Molly yang hanya dibalas ringisan kecil oleh Hermione.

"Iya, maafkan aku ibu, aku akan lebih berhati-hati." Ucapnya seraya berjalan dengan bantuan Molly menuju sofa di ruang tengah.

"Apa perutmu terasa sangat nyeri di bagian bawah?" tanya Molly yang hanya dijawab anggukan pelan oleh Hermione.

"Ehm, kurasa ini sudah mendekati saatnya," ucapan Molly yang begitu ambigu membuat Hermione mengernyit tak paham. Hingga sebuah pemikiran bahagia memenuhi relung hatinya, senyum sumringah pada dua wanita ini menjelma menjadi tawa bahagia ketika mereka salaing bertatap mata.

"Sebaiknya kita segera pergi ke rumah sakit dan memberi kabar pada Ron serta semuanya." usulan tersebut diterima dengan anggukan antusias oleh Hermione. Setelah Molly menyiapkan segala keperluan Hermione nantinya dan mereka segera berangkat untuk melakukan pemeriksaan.

* * *

Dokter menyatakan bahwa memang sudah saatnya bagi Hermione melakukan persalinan, Dokter menyarankan untuk menunggu kedatangan sang suami, Ron, namun Hermione bersikeras untuk sesegera mungkin melakukan persalinan karena sudah merasa kesakitan juga—Ron pasti ketakutan saat melihat proses melahirkannya nanti, tentunya alasan terakhir ini tidak benar-benar ia suarakan kepada dokter lelaki muda nan tampan yang bertugas untuk kelahirannya ini.

"Apakah suami Anda sudah datang? Persalinan ini lebih baik dilakukan ketika suami anda sudah datang untuk membantu." Hermione tak habis pikir dengan pertanyaan Dokter serta alasan 'betapa pentingnya kehadiran suami dalam proses persalinan ini'.

"Kupikir Anakku sudah benar-benar tidak sabar untuk segera keluar." jawab Hermioe dengan penuh penekanan sebab rasa sakit yang menjadi-jadi. Sang Dokter pun hanya mampu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan kecepatan di luar batas saat menerima serangan tak kasat mata dari kalimat yang terlontar.

Molly sadar betul bahwa alasan Hermione yang sebenarnya adalah karena Ron, dengan kesigapan yang penuh Molly siap menggantikan peran Ron, dan Ginny serta Fleur berjaga jika ada sanak saudara lain yang datang.

"MERLINN!" suara erangan atau umpatan mulai memenuhi ruang persalinan. Hermione merasa apa yang dia baca di buku tentang melahirkan tidak sepenuhnya benar. Molly mendelik tak percaya melihat kepala cucunya mulai nampak tepat saat jeritan tak berfaedah milik Hermione keluar.

Sedangkan di luar, Ginny mulai bingung bagaimana cara menenangkan kakaknya yang kebingungan setengah mati ingin melihat prosesi kelahiran anak pertamanya, serta meredam rasa khawatir sebab mendengar betapa banyaknya umpatan dan erangan kesakitan yang terdengar dengan sangat jelas. Bukannya selama ini Hermione tak pernah mengumpat dengan sesering itu, namun namanya juga dagdigdug.

Tak selang beberapa lama, suara tangisan bayi dari ruangan persalinan memecahkan semua gelembung ketengan di ruang tunggu. Ron adalah orang pertama yang berlari menerjang pintu persalinan meskipun belum saatnya, entah mengapa Harry merasa bahwa Ron begitu dramatis, bahkan saat Harry menunggu Ginny melahirkan saja ia tak selebay itu.

"Kau tidak melakukan hal macam-macam pada istri dan anakku kan?" bukannya pertanyaan seputar 'apakah semua baik-baik saja?' atau 'bagaimana keadaan anak dan istri saya?' Ron malah mendamprat Dokter lelaki muda nan tampan itu sambil mengacungkan tongkat sihir pada lehernya. Demi Merlin, Molly tak pernah merasa benar-benar gagal mendidik seorang anak kecuali hari ini.

Hermione masih belum benar-benar sadar untuk mengetahui bahwasanya suami tercintanya telah melakukan hal memalukan yang mana sudah diprediksi sejak jauh-jauh hari ia melakukan pemeriksaan di rumah sakit muggle. Tidak sebelum pada akhirnya Molly berteriak dengan keras dan wajah yang memerah sempurna seperti tomat.

"Ron Billius Weasley! Hentikan tindakan konyolmu itu, sekarang juga!" penuh penekanan dan sarat akan amarah membuncah.

Hermione tersedak air putih pemberian perawat, Harry mendelik tak percaya, sedang George sekuat tenaga menahan tawa yang berakhir dengan keluarnya angin dari bawah mendengar jeritan Molly pada Ron. Tamat sudah riwayat seorang Ron di menit pertama ia menjadi seorang ayah.

 **[end]**

* * *

 **a/n**

untuk kamu dan segenap panitia sekalian, kuucap beribu maaf karena keterlambatan yang sangat fatal ini. di balik keterlambatanku mengumpulkan fanfik ini, aku mendapat banyak pelajaran berharga, sebab, kemarin lalu aku sedang merasa kacau dan sangat merasa marah pada kedua orangtuaku yang selalu menuntutku untuk belajar-belajar-dan belajar. semua menjadi terasa begitu datar dan menyebalkan. Dan tepat di hari pengumpulan fanfik aku memutuskan pergi dari rumah untuk sementara—dengan pamit sih, soalnya aku juga ga bakalan berani buat menunjukkan bahwa aku sedang marah pada mereka.

Aku mematikan handphone dan yang kutemukan ketika aku pulang kembali ke rumah adalah, kebodohanku dan sifat kekanakanku yang terlalu mendarah daging hingga membuatku tak dapat melihat luapan cinta dari kedua orangtuaku. ketahuilah untuk kalian semua yang sedang membutuhkan dan merasa tak mendapat cinta selama ini, kalian cukup membuka mata dan menyingkirkan segala ego tak berdasar, dan kalian akan benar-benar menemukan cinta sejati yang sesungguhnya.

Salam penuh cinta untuk kalian semua, terutama untukmu

 **[Mlg, 19 feb '18]**

* * *

 **Bonus**

"Rossie, bisa bangunkan ayahmu?" teriakan Hermione mewarnai pagi hari bersamaan dengan aroma masakan yang begitu menggunggah selera namun tidak cukup kuat untuk membangunkan suaminya dari mimpi.

"Siap Mom," jawaban penuh semangat menguar dari gadis berusia 4 tahun—3 bulan lagi yang kini sedang berlari menuju kamar kedua orangtuanya.

Dengan penuh kehati-hatian Rose, Putri kesayangan Ron dan Hermione, membuka pintu dan mendongak untuk melihat ayahnya yang masih meringkuk di dalam selimut hangat. Sebenarnya Ron telah terbangun semenjak hentakan langkah kaki Rose menaiki tangga pertama, namun ia ingin menggoda putri manisnya itu.

Rose dengan langkah perlahan dan kikikkan lucu tertahan mulai mendekati gundukan berambut merah jahe. Namun sebelum berhasil mengagetkan ayahnya, malah ia yang berjenggit karena ayahnya yang terbangun sebelum tangan munggil miliknya memulai aksinya. Jeritan penuh bahagia memenuhi kamar Ron hingga terdengar di dapur, cukup untuk menarik atensi Hermione mendatangi kamar.

"Mau kemana kau putri kecil? Ayah akan menangkapmu. Hupp!"Hermione menemukan segudang kebahagian melihat senyum dan tawa kedua orang tercintanya yang sedang berpelukan kini, sambil bersidekap dan bersandar pada pintu,

"Kenapa kalian tidak mengajak Ibu dalam kegiatan menghangatkan diri ini?" Ucapan Hermione menambah kehangatan dalam keluarga penuh cinta ini, Ron merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar untuk menyambut Hermione dalam pelukannya.

"Kau tahu, sarapan sudah siap sejak tadi," ucap Hermione sambil menjawil hidung Ron "dan adikmu sudah meminta untuk segera diberi makan," tambahnya sambil mencowel hidung munggil Rose. Ron mengangga, Rose tertawa tanpa tahu benar maksud ucapan ibunya.

"M—Maksudmu kau sedang hamil sayang?" ucap Ron terbata, yang dibalas anggukan antusias Hermione. "Kau dengar itu Rossie? Kau akan segera punya adik!" Tawa penuh kebahagiaan di pagi hari adalah sebuah awal mula yang baik bukan?

 **[end (2)]**


End file.
